A Dribble, A Drabble
by Paulathe Cat
Summary: <html><head></head>E/O Challenge Drabble Compilation. : EO Challenge WoW: Red  First person narrative from John's PoV. Angst and yuck, friends.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**E/O Challenge**: Sly

**Bonus:** Work in a reference to the Royal Wedding

**Summary:** Bobby and Dean share a guilty pleasure while Sam is away. NO SLASH, no spoilers, no language. Rated E for Everyone

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Wish they were.

**A/N:** Gratz to SPN for Season 7 pick up!

100 words

**Guilty Pleasures**

Dean found Bobby at the table in front of the television in his kitchen. He could have sworn he heard the set on a few moments ago. He sat down next to his friend. He cast a sly, sidelong glance at the Hunter as Bobby nervously fidgeted.

"You know, Sam will be researching in Sioux Falls for hours."

"Yeah?"

Dean nodded.

They looked at each other and Dean smiled sheepishly. Bobby huffed and leaned to turn the set back on.

"Isn't that the same carriage that Princess Di and Charlie rode in at their wedding?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

**E/O Challenge**: Score

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural, its characters, et al are not mine but reside in a much better part of the play yard. My particular sandbox is kind of lonesome. Occasionally, I can sneak into the midnight raids on Kripke's sandbox with the other kiddies in the yard… I always hope nobody notices me once we're there and I get left behind.

**A/N:** No spoilers, no language, no slash… well, unless you get way too close to the beasties… but that's not the same kind of slash anyway. blush

**Rainbows and Unicorns**

"Dean?"

"… Don't say it, Sam… Just... Don't…"

Ben smiles, "What do you think?"

Dean looks at the creature's plate-sized hoof score gashes in concrete. Ben sits astride a glistening white back as a pearly horn threatens Dean and Sam to venture no closer.

"They only let the celibate and chaste near them, right?" Dean asked.

"That's the lore." Sam confirms with a shrug.

"Come on, Rainbow Brite. I need to get you home."

Ben reluctantly slides down and pats the curved neck.

"Can't I keep him?" Ben sighs.

Dean turns hastily and walks to the Impala muttering to himself.


	3. EO Challenge Nap

**E/O Challenge**

Challenge Word: Nap

100 Words (on the money!)

**Summary:** Drabble- John tries to make sense of how to raise two boys on his own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the wonderful Winchester Brothers who actually belong to CW and Kripke Enterprises. Pre-series Wee!chesters. Sadly… No Slash, no language, no innuendo.

**A/N: **This is product is rated E for Everyone.

**Relief**

Number Five General Order of a Sentry: Quit my post only when properly relieved.

So, when do I get relieved? There's no one to relieve me. My two-year-old has an ear infection and my six-year-old is fighting at school. Sam won't nap and he has a raging fever. Dean is sullen and mouths off. So, what do I do?

"Please, Sammy. Go to sleep."

I hold my son close to me. I rock him and whisper to him. He keeps crying and fidgeting.

So where is my relief? I am their father and there is no standing down from that.


	4. EO Challenge Swarm

**E/O Challenge**

Challenge Word: Swarm

100 Words (on the money!)

**Summary:** Drabble- Sam renders first aid to Dean after a hunt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the wonderful Winchester Brothers who actually belong to CW and Kripke Enterprises.

**A/N: **This is product is rated E for Everyone.

**DUCK**

Dean scratched energetically at his arm.

"Leave it alone, Dean!" Sam exclaimed for the 100th time.

"Man, it feels like a swarm of ants is crawling around under my skin." He scratched again driving his nails deeper into the sensitive, bleeding flesh.

Sam approached his brother with the concoction in the bowl. It smelled vile. Bobby insisted that the remedy would work against the monster's poison. As Sam slathered it over his brother's arm, a moan of relief escaped Dean's lips. A smile lit up his face.

"Thanks, Brother." He said.

"Next time, listen to me when I yell, 'Duck!'"


	5. EO Challenge Card

**E/O Challenge**

Challenge Word: Card

100 Words (on the money!)

**Summary:** Drabble- Dean teaches Sam about Texas Hold-em.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the wonderful Winchester Brothers who actually belong to CW and Kripke Enterprises. Wee!chesters or Teen!chesters. No language, innuendo, slash, spoilers.

**A/N: **This is product is rated E for Everyone.

**Poker-Face**

Dean narrowed his eyes trying to judge his opponent's next move. The king stared balefully up at him. He observed trembling hand and eager tilt forward. Dean felt the tug of a smile that he suppressed in favor of a more serious expression. He threw down the next card in the river. Sam's eyes lit up with glee and he fidgeted in the backseat of the Impala.

"Well?" Dean asked.

Sam laid down his cards, one by one to display the three kings and two fours.

"Full House!"

Dean's smile grew. "Now, we just gotta teach you about a 'poker-face'".


	6. EO Challenge Temper

**E/O Challenge**: Temper

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural, its characters, et al are not mine but reside in a much better part of the play yard.

**Summary:** Sam calls John out, and John shows him why the boys follow the old man's orders.

**A/N:** No spoilers, no language, no slash. This particular fic came to me while driving home from seeing my mom… Garth Brooks was on the MP3- "The Night I Called the Old Man Out". I don't often play that playlist except when Hubby is in the car, but I was missing him with me… Okay, chick-flick moment over.

**Hurts Me More Than You**

He finally lost it—lost his patience, lost his temper, lost his mind. He'd finally had enough. He would prove his father wrong. His face flushed in realization that he'd just stood up to his _father_. Sam observed rage in agate eyes, clenched and unclenched jaw in the aftermath of Sam's fist colliding with battle-hardened flesh. He spent a fraction of a moment wondering if his brother had ever been this dumb.

Probably not.

Sam heard the old man murmur, "This is gonna hurt me more than you, boy"… right before John Winchester showed his youngest why he was right.

**Reviews are butter-toffee ice cream in the heat of a Southern California summer day!**


	7. EO Challege Slip

**E/O Challenge**: Slip

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural, its characters, et al are not mine. Sigh… sad but true. *blink* what?

**Summary:** Sam seeks respite in a dream.

**A/N:** Slight spoilage/tag for episode 3.03, "Bad Day at Black Rock", no language, no slash.

_What we remember from childhood we remember forever - permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen._ ~Cynthia Ozick (Unsourced)

**Sunshine and Honey**

Sam dreamt his happiest childhood memory. There weren't many. This one, his brother and his dad witnessed a soccer victory, was particularly vivid. Dean beamed. His dad's smile reached his eyes and he held the small trophy with pride. That day was one he remembers with childish glee. His dream-self slipped through the recollection like walking through sunshine and honey, warm and sweet. He embraced the moment before being shaken rudely from sleep.

"Come on, man." Dean whispered. "Time to go."

Just like that, the softness of erstwhile dreamland was gone. The steel edge of reality took over.

"I'm up."


	8. EO Challenge Argue

**E/O Challenge**: Argue

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural, its characters, et al are not mine. Sigh…

**Summary:** Wee/Teen!chesters- Dean needs a little help.

**A/N:** As an older sibling charged with being a care taker for a brother four years my junior, I can relate to how frustrating it can be doing all the things on the parents' "TO DO" list after school without help. Sometimes, I want to smack my parents upside the head for making me grow up so quickly. What the heck were they thinking?

**To Do**

Sam lifted his chin defiantly. "_Why_?"

"Sam, why do you feel the need to argue every time I tell you to do something? Why can't you, for novelty sake, just say, 'Okay, big brother' and do it?"

Sam crossed his arms and ducked his chin; he clearly had no intention of doing what Dean had asked of him.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean relented softly. "I'll manage this on my own. Go ahead and do your homework, nerd."

Sam unfolded to regard his brother. He stood up, grabbed the trash and headed for the door. "Okay, big brother."

Dean sighed. "Thanks, Squirt."


	9. EO Challenge Well

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. "Supernatural" is someone else's creation and those same someones get all the accolades, pay and pain of proprietorship. Lucky them. No infringement or harm is intended. No slash, mild language, spoilers only for season one, if you squint (pre-season 1).

**A/N:** This is a Papa Winchester fic. I have been feeling very nostalgic for the patron of the Winchester clan, however small it is.

**Summary:** E/O Challenge WoW: Well- John Winchester deals with grief in the immediate aftermath. 100 word drabble

**After the Fire**

The well-meaning condolences of their friends grated on John's last nerve. He couldn't hear another voice tell him how sorry they were, ask him how were the boys taking losing their mom, the pitying looks and the hushed conversations that suddenly stopped when he approached. He would never pass what he saw in those tear-filled green eyes and not wonder what the hell happened. He would never stop until he could look at them again and know he did everything he could to give his sons the answers they deserve. He would never stop until he could claim his vengeance.


	10. EO Challenge Dog

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. "Supernatural" is the creation of CW and Kripke Enterprises, so they get all the accolades, pay and pain of proprietorship. No infringement or harm is intended.

**A/N:** Dean has had enough. No real spoilers though you could make it any time in seasons 3-6. First person- Dean

**Summary:** E/O Challenge WoW: Dog- 100 word drabble

**Dog Daze**

I sat wondering why I even bothered trying any more. I've been beaten down, betrayed, lied to… and my good nature had been abused. You know, I can't help but think… I'm not some dog who'll keep taking the abuse and come back for more… except, clearly, I am. Yep. Dean Winchester, golden retriever. That's me.

I look out the windshield to look at the sunset. One of these days, they'll push too hard and I'll reach the limit of what I will put up with. I wonder if that's what happens when long-time family pets turn on their masters.


	11. EO Challenge Chain

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. "Supernatural" is the creation of CW and Kripke Enterprises. No infringement or harm is intended.

**A/N:** Possible spoilage for season 4 and 5, though none that I tag.

**Summary:** E/O Challenge WoW: Chain- 100 word drabble. No language. Sam reflects on his decisions leading up to the Apocalypse.

**Link by Link**

The man in the mirror is weighed down with a chain, thick like Old Marley's in the Christmas Classic, forged by my good intentions gone sour. I wonder at how I judged my brother for his ways—fornication, lust, lying, stealing, gluttony and fraudulence - and I think how he is watched over by Heaven, while I… well… I garnered the attention of Hell. I had lived thinking my leaving the "family business" would make my life so much more worthy of Heaven and yet, I may have damned myself to walk the hereafter with these links forged in life.


	12. EO Challenge I'm Driving

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. "Supernatural" is the creation of CW and Kripke Enterprises. No infringement or harm is intended.

**A/N:** Pre-Season. Wee!chester with Papa Winchester.

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: End drabble with "I'm driving."- 100 word drabble. No language. Daddy teaches Dean how to drive.

**Driver's Education**

John was trying to keep his breathing and his voice even. Maybe this wasn't a great idea. But, he needed Dean to learn this skill. His twelve-year-old frame barely reached the floor let alone the pedals. The narrow strip of unbending asphalt spread ahead of them toward the horizon. He took a deep breath.

"Push a little more on the accelerator." He instructed.

Dean toed the gas pedal, sitting all the way to the edge of the seat, barely able to see out the windshield through the steering wheel.

Dean's face lit up as the Impala inched forward. "I'm driving!"


	13. EO Challenge Tilt

**E/O Challenge**: Tilt; Special for Mainegirlwrites' birthday with Sam unconscious or fainting

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural, its characters, et al are not mine. Sigh… No spoilers really, though you can see shades of Season 6 finale in the edges.

**Summary:** Bobby watches as Sam lies unconscious.

**A/N:** **Happy birthday, Mainegirlwrites!**

**Get Some Rest**

Even NFL football players take time-off to allow their concussed brains to heal before subjecting themselves to 300+ pounds of muscle rushing full-tilt at them completely bent on destruction. Bobby begins to wonder if this is how he would spend the rest of his days… watching over one or both of his surrogate sons as they lie unconscious in an 8x12 salt-encrusted iron room. Sam hadn't shown signs of coming around and Bobby knows Dean was going to take this as well as a Mama Badger being roused from her den in the dead of winter- Not well at all.


	14. EO Challenge Late

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. "Supernatural" is the creation of CW and Kripke Enterprises, so they get all the accolades, pay and pain of proprietorship. No infringement or harm is intended.

**A/N:** Thirty-three more days until w get us some new Season 7 episodes. Woot!

**Summary:** E/O Challenge WoW: Late- 100 word drabble. Season one tag to "Pilot". No language but maybe some spoilage to season one

**Nobody is Normal in Winchesterland**

Dean restlessly paced back and forth, looking up periodically until the window of the small Palo Alto apartment went dark. He knew he needn't worry, but still he found himself impatient for an answer. Dad had been late checking in before, but there was something about the way he was acting before he left…

Dean looked up at the dark window, contemplating whether or not to interrupt Sam's delusional fantasy at "normal".

The hell with it! Sam would get over it. Dean wanted the reassurance of having his brother with him and began the climb up to get his brother.


	15. EO Challenge Clip

**E/O Challenge**: Clip

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still not mine and I am so not making money on this. No infringement is intended. No language or spoilers. Set in any season.

**Summary:** Sam wakes the morning after a hunt in a strange place and face to face with a strange female, his brother taunting him. Brotherly fun.

**A/N:** Boy, do I need some humor this week.

**Sleeping Sammy**

Sam woke to emerald eyes peering at him from the open, round face of a small girl.

"Wha-?"

He turned his head to find himself lying prone on a brown suede sofa.

"I brushded it." The girl declared.

"You what?" Sam asked.

The little girl touched Sam's brown hair with a gentle pat. Sam's hand reached up to find he had rubber ties and metal clips holding his hair back.

He heard a low chuckle from the doorway. He turned to see Dean holding a steaming mug, a cocky grin on his face, his eyes bright with mirth.

"G'morning, Princess."


	16. EO Challenge Coast

**E/O Challenge**

Challenge Word: Coast

100 Words (on the money!)

**Summary:** Just the Impala and two-lane asphalt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the wonderful Winchester Brothers who actually belong to CW and Kripke Enterprises. No Slash, no language, no innuendo.

**A/N: **This is product is rated E for Everyone.

**California Cruising**

Winding two-lane asphalt perches above a cliff-face. Tires grip the narrow road as the ebony body leans through the turns. She is as graceful as her namesake suggests. The purr under her hood, though, indicates the power of a savannah cat that would find sleek Impala a delicious meal. Blue ocean spans the left-side horizon displaying the California coast while the giant trees line the right-side of the road. The scenery is a contradiction to her purpose. Right now, she glides in leisure without the urgency of months preceding. Tomorrow may hold apocalypse or rapture, but today she's just cruising.


	17. EO Challenge Grapple

**WOW**: Grapple

**Disclaimer:** There are Seasons 5 and 6 spoilers pertaining to Chuck and Castiel. Character Death

**Summary:** Castiel pays a visit to Chuck after Season 6 finale.

**A/N:** I don't want to see my favorite Trenchcoat Angel turn bad. I have been "hearing" people say they will trust the writers, but all I can think about is how that last Season 7 trailer disturbed me. *sigh*

**Final Good-bye**

Chuck didn't turn when he heard fluttering angel wings. He knew this was coming. He'd had a week to grapple with what he had gleaned from his vision and had come up with nothing.

"Hello, Chuck."

Chuck sighed and closed his eyes. "Hello, Castiel."

Neither of the beings in the room moved. "You know why I have come?"

Chuck nodded through his heartbreak. He never intended the angel to abuse the gift of free-will. He knew it was a possibility, though.

"I'm ready"

A bright light enveloped both beings and when it diminished, only the former angel remained.

"Good-bye, Father."


	18. EO Challenge Dust

**WOW**: Dust

**Disclaimer:** Season 3 spoiler for Bad Day at Black Rock.

**Summary:** John visits his storage space after a hunt.

**A/N:** I love writing angst and stuff for John. I don't know what attracts me to him like none other, but… here ya go!

**Memory Lane**

John looked around. He hadn't been here for years. He traced fingers over dust-encrusted items of his sons' youth, curse-boxes with spidery sigils adorning their faces, and weapons he'd neglected and forgotten. He rarely became nostalgic because turning his mind's eye to the past made him weak and resulted in mistakes being made.

He placed the foot-locker on the floor inside the chain link cage. John turned with reluctance as he raked his eyes over the artifacts of his years hunting as well as those of his sons' lives.

He left without a backward glance, locking the space once more.


	19. EO Challenge Bake

**Word**: bake

**Theme**: Brotherly interaction

**Extra challenge**: Do not reveal which brother is which. See if we can pick out who's who based on the characterizations/clues.

**A/N**: I know it's obvious. Sue me. I really needed some Wee!chesters brotherly love. No slash, no really bad language, No spoilers. 100 words.

**Bright Like the Sun**

"What the hell, dude?"

He looked down at the mess he made, a sullen pout on his lips, and then looked up at me. Flour, eggs, and globs of cherries covered the counters.

I turned his shoulder to the sink and I begin wiping his face.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

He looks up to me with wide eyes. "I wanted to bake you a pie… for your birthday."

I stop mid-stroke. I look at him and shake my head, laughing again.

"Thanks."

A bright smile lights his face like the sun rising. That's the best present right there.


	20. EO Challenge Absolute Horror

**E/O Challenge:** Use a classic rock title or main theme in your drabble.

**Song Inspiration:** One by Metallica

**Disclaimer:** Transformative work of fiction based on Supernatural television series. Rights belong to CW, Kripke Enterprises (All hail). I make nothing.

**Summary: **"Darkness imprisoning me, all that I see, absolute horror"-One by Metallica

**Spoilers**: Up to and including Season 7, no language, dark theme. Sam PoV

**Absolute Horror**

Sam had thought when he said "yes", that the end of the tunnel was illuminated with hell-fire; but, at least it would mean the war was through with him. Now, though, all he felt was pain. All he saw was darkness, like he was stuck in the tunnel surrounded and caged by horrors all around him. He couldn't tell what was real or illusion anymore. He was trapped in his own mind and he knew he couldn't live with what he saw every day.

He also knew dying wouldn't help.

His decision left him with life in Hell on Earth.


	21. EO Challenge Bonfire

**WoW:** Bonfire

**Disclaimer:** I intend no copyright infringement since Supernatural is property of Erik Kripke and CW. No spoilers. No language or worrisome subject matter.

**A/N:** Sorry about the darkness last time. I tend to write according to the mood I'm in. Sadly, I was coming off of an analysis of The Raven and Season 7 was making me write more angsty than I'd like. Well, back to Wee!chester fun!

**Carried Away**

John stifled laughter with a stern look to Dean.

"Well?"

Dean looked at the fire then back to his father. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Well… sir. We meant to make a smallish camp-fire, but…" He looked again to the bonfire. "I guess we kinda got carried away."

Sam began nodding in agreement with his brother. John smiled and brought the brown paper bag from the car. He walked to the ring and marked a line in the dirt.

He handed Dean the marshmallows and a wire hanger to Sam.

"This is the new 'fire line'. Don't pass it."


	22. EO Challenge TrickorTreat

E/O Challenge: Trick-or-treat

A/N: No slash, no language, no spoilers. This could be any autumn fun.

**Bump in the dark**

The sun was drooping down closer to the horizon and more people were appearing on the streets. Patient adults walked with groups of firefighters, super-heroes and ballerinas up and down the sidewalks. Young voices filled the air and strident calls lifted to the seasonal incantation of "trick-or-treat". Dean raced against time to set up a spell that would vouchsafe the children this night from the actual monsters that went bump in the night. He walked out the door and looked around at the little play monsters. He just hoped he would be in time. He hoped the information was valid.


	23. EO Challenge Curl

WoW: Curl

Summary: "All we've had lately is grief, Dean…" Sam shrugged as he lifted another water balloon. "Need a little fun."

Disclosure: Can be any time in the series, though my mind was thinking 7.09. The guys have more angst and joyless roads than ever now. Maybe they need a moment to have some brotherly fun. No language, spoilers, or angst. Supernatural, Sam and Dean are not mine and I garner no profits, love or acclaim from my little fics.

**Bring the Fun**

Sam's laughter was like music to Dean even as he scowled at the surprise attack.

"What the heck, Sam?" Dean complained as he plucked the front of his soggy shirt from his body.

"All we've had lately is grief, Dean…" Sam shrugged as he lifted another water balloon. "Need a little fun."

"Well, okay then." Dean noticed a small arsenal of balloons near the door and hefted his weapon of choice. The smile that began to curl upwards telegraphed more loudly than a blow-horn sounding his intentions.

Sam dove behind the Impala.

Dean rose from hiding. "Not near the car!"


	24. EO Challenge Storm

A/N: I tried. I really did. I was trying for something less angsty and managed to screw it up! *Le Sigh* I kept writing and rewriting but it kept coming back here.

Disclaimer: Maybe some first season spoilage… Nothing specific. Set in pre-series.

Summary: John and Sam have an argument before he left for Stanford. Dean's PoV.

E/O Challenge: Storm

Don't Come Back

Dean remained silent during the twenty minute long storm of devastating words and fury-filled accusations. Half the shouted finger pointing had been the result of years of stored blame and anger. He always knew how smart Sam was. He was proud of his brother for getting a full ride to Stanford. Beneath the barely contained rage, Dean knew Dad was proud, too. Sam walked out the door. Dean heard his dad call behind him. He knew Sam didn't plan on coming back. Dean watched the anger drain from his dad. They looked at each other. Sam really wasn't coming back.


	25. EO Challenge Clear

**Happy Birthday to me! And to Tribble Masters.**

We are Sagittarians which probably tells you way more than you needed to know about us. (Paraphrased from a quote by Penny in Big Bang Theory) Ha!

Look, Season 7 still has me completely depressed and I need humor and a return to the "good ol' days" where the guys travelled around, hunting evil, saving people, the family business. Prank wars and humor! That's what I need!

Apparently, TribbleMaster needed some Nessie goodness.

Thank you Enkidu and Onyx for granting our wishes! *bows down low in homage*

**Disclosure:** Tag to 1.03 "Phantom Traveler" so, spoilers for that episode. No language.

**A Long Way to Go… for A Concert**

They saved an entire plane of civilians from a crazy demon and the airline had given them frequent flyer miles instead of cash. Even after flying with Dean during the last hunt, Sam still thought they should use them to visit some place "exotic". They came up with Scotland. Dean agreed because Motorhead would be in the UK at that time. Sam, the big nerd, wanted to see Scotland's castles and Loch Ness.

"It's not real, you know." Dean told him.

It was clear Sam was ignoring him in favor of studying the map to Urquhart Castle.

"Shut up, Jerk."


	26. EO Challenge Grill

**EO Challenge WoW**: Grill

**A/N**: I know that Christmas is still a while yet. I am in the mood for low-angst writing still. Usually, I don't alter the word to work it in, but it seemed it worked best this way.

**Disclaimer:** *alters a Christmas carol "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas" and sings badly*

"I wanna an elder Winchester for Christmas; only an elder Winchester will do… lalalalala!"

I don't own SPN, characters, actors, Impala et al. it all belongs to the bmffmrmmfffd E. Kripke and the CW! Durn you for getting me hooked!

**Secret Santa**

As soon as he opened the motel room door, Dean expected to get the usual grilling of "Where were you?" and "Why didn't you call?" from his brother. He was met with silent darkness except for the soft breathing from the inner-most bed.

Dean reached into his jacket and withdrew a package wrapped in brown paper bag and black rip tie. He shuffled on quiet feet to the head of the bed and put the package where Sam lay sleeping.

"Merry Christmas." Dean whispered.

He leaned down to lay on his own bed.

"You, too, Dean" was the soft response.


	27. EO Challenge Pour

**Disclaimer:** SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7. I don't own Supernatural… but I asked Santa for a Winchester for Christmas. Sadly, I've been very naughty and won't likely get more than coal.

No language. Plenty of angst.

**Summary: **EO Challenge WoW: Pour Sam sticks to routines to help him deal with life. Spoilers for season 7.

**ROUTINES**

Sam had been up for hours. His morning run was thwarted by the buckets of water pouring down from the sky. He discovered his routines helped to hold visions of hellfire at bay.

"Well?" The venomous voice purred.

Sam rubbed his scarred palm with his thumb, clenching his wrist in a vice-like grip and closed his eyes.

"Can't run away from me. Can't ignore me forever."

Sam shook his head and pressed harder on his hand.

A sleepy voice broke his near panic attack.

"Sammy?"

A relieved sigh was exhaled and the tension in his shoulders released.

"Good morning, Dean."


	28. EO Challenge Red

**E/O Challenge**: Red

**Disclaimer:** First season/pre-series angst. No language( but the original is fairly graphic). I tried to "trim" most the gore from it. My name is NOT Eric Kripke and I do NOT work for CW.

**A/N**: I cheated. I'm gonna cop to it right here. I cheated because this is an excerpt from a paragraph of a work in progress tentatively titled, "Red and Yellow", about John hunting in New York alone. It's first person narrative from John's PoV (kinda like "Keep Them Safe"). Timeline is after Sam heads off to college but before Dean goes to get him.

**Red and Yellow** (excerpt)

I pull the zipper to reveal a rigid form to soft green light. Her blue eyes stare up at me in accusation. I can almost hear her voice, her scream. I'm transported to our house in Kansas. She's bleeding red on the ceiling above our baby's crib. Yellow flames lick her blonde locks… her frozen blue eyes scream at me, beg me to help her. I'm powerless. I brace my body against a cold stainless-steel table. I steady my breathing and try to shake the vision of Mary as I regard the victim on the drawer. _Get it together, John_.


End file.
